A Lifetime Together
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: This is a story about the untold days of Kenshin and Tomoe, how their love began, and the unseen days and what happened. Kenshin and Tomoe live quietly just atop a small mountain near the town of Otsu. Their love begins to blossom and trials begin to unfold, the truth is soon to be acknowledged. Battousai-Kenshin-Tomoe pairing.


**Hello~! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfict :D I have always wanted to make one, but never actually did it, so this time I am going to :D This one is going to be about the unseen days of Tomoe and Kenshin :D Yay, I am mainly a Kenshin x Karou fan but I had a plot that only worked with Tomoe and Kenshin~! Anyway, here goes :D**

**Summary: The unseen days of Kenshin and Tomoe, how their love came to be, and how they lived their lives in the small cottage. A romantic and tragic tale. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**Fireflies**

Kenshin sat up against the wall of his and his fake wife's cottage. His master had told him to stay there with that woman and hide. He was quite angry that his master sent him away with this woman, the very woman he had only just met, and now is her fake husband.

If it had been his decision, he would be on his own and looking for his master, but now that this woman was tieing him down, he was rendered motionless. He often thought that he should kill her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The white plum perfume she wore caught his attention to the point he couldn't kill her. It soothed him in a way.

He knew the woman was strange, ever since the day he had carried her back to his room, the night that she had witnessed one of his assasinations. She had collapsed so soon after it, that he would have felt bad for leaving her there...expecially after she had said that he had made it rain blood. For some reason those words tore at him, they ate away at his soul like a piece of paper to a flame. So in the end, he had taken her with him.

He sighed and looked over at the woman, she was asleep with her long thick ebony hair flowing around her on the futon. She was indeed a most beautiful woman, but Kenshin didn't want to think of such things. The last thing he needed on his mind was a woman, he hated distractions.

Kenshin soon got up and walked out of the small cottage and into the moonlit opening. He listened as the ciadas chirpped their summer melodies, and watched as the fireflies blinked their lights to attract their mates. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. He heard light thuds of deer hoofs on the ground, he listened to the light breeze that teased the tall grass and leaves.

He had to admit, he did love the peacefullness of the night time here at the small cottage. He was so used to being wound up all the time and ready for battle, that he never really had the chance just to sit and relax. That was one thing he saw good in this ackward situation.

He took a few steps forward and walked into the garden that he and Tomoe had started raising together. They had to make a living off selling medicine and herbs and spices. It was a ideal life, but at least it got them through the day.

While Kenshin would prepare the soil, Tomoe would follow in behind him and plant the seeds, closing up the ground in the process. They equally pulled their weight.

Tomoe done the cleaning, cooking, and laundry as a wife should, as Kenshin supplied the food and the money for the household. In a way they made the perfect couple. The people would always comment that they were a good couple when they went into town to sell their herbs and medicine. Sometimes Kenshin noticed that Tomoe was blushing at them.

Kenshin shook his head and looked up at the night sky. He wondered when he would be back to serving his master, helping the restoration. It was if he were a hungry wolf, prowling around to find his next kill, but in the end, ended up starving. He missed being useful, right here were he was he felt out of place. Sometimes it was a good feeling for him, but other times, it could really enrage him.

He looked back to the cottage when he heard the straw door hit against the side of the doorway.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked and walked over to him.

"Can you not sleep?" she asked looking calmly to him.

Kenshin looked at Tomoe expressionless. "No." he said and then turned back and looked up at the moon.

Tomoe stared at Kenshin for a moment and then walked over to him and stood there. She to looked up at the moon. "It is beatiful tonight, don't you agree?" she asked as she continued to look at the full moon.

Kenshin said nothing as he continued to look at it. To him the moon was red, just like it was when he assasinated a target. Someone as pure as Tomoe would naturally see just a normal moon, but for Kenshin, it always reminded him of what he was.

Tomoe sighed inwardly at Kenshin's silence. This man had killed her future husband, and he wasn't aware of it. She spent many months searching for him, until she had finally found him, the famous assassin, Kenshin Himura, a well known enemy of the shinsengumi. When she had first heard the name Kenshin, she tracked him down, until finally she found him walking with another man in town. He even glanced at her, she heard him and the man with him talking about white plum, it was then she hid herself. She now knew his identity, at the time she was ready to kill him at the time, but she waited.

She wanted to get him back in the worst way possible. She was sent by her father to kill him, because of him killing her fiance. But as time went on here at the small cottage with him. She realized that she was becoming more and more attatched to this man.

Even though he killed her fiance, the one person that she had ever loved ever so truely with her heart. The man she saw in now, was completely different then the one that had killed her fiance. This man was hardworking, although unsociable at times. Yes he wore an angry expression most of the time, but when he didn't, he seemed completely normal.

Sometimes she found it hard to think that he was actually a famous assassin. The way he interacted with the people they sold their medicine and herbs to, it was if he was just a normal farmer.

She knew the feeling of hate that once ran hot throughout her body, had died down and turned into a whole other feeling. She was falling in love with this man, and so quickly to.

Kenshin looked over at Tomoe. "You should go inside...it's starting to get a little chilly." he said and turned back to the cottage.

Tomoe nodded quietly and followed Kenshin back inside and helped him start a small fire to warm themselves by. Even though it was summer, some of the nights up in the mountains was chilly. Many nights they had to wrap up in slightly thicker blankets.

She looked over at Kenshin, who had returned to his corner of the cottage by a window. He always slept sitting up, his sword in hand, as if he were expecting to be attacked in the middle of the night. With as many people he had slaughtered, she wasn't a bit surprised by his insecurity.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw his head slip down every so often, he was doing it again...trying to fight sleep. He had been getting even more restless since they hadn't heard a word from his boss. If anything she wished she could at least get him to relax more. He needed to rest, he was always working with the garden, or fishing for their meal. The times were getting harder, and food was harder to catch on your own, which led them into buying things from the market.

The money they had made selling their meidcine only got them so far food wise. They hardly ever had enough money for extra things, even when they did they spent it stocking up with food.

Kenshin would journey up and down the mountain at least twice a day to sale what he could, but sometimes came back completely empty handed.

Tomoe smiled and got up and reached for a blanket. She quietly walked over to the now sleeping Kenshin and gently laid the blanket over his shoulders. She heard him sigh and he moved a little, but still continued to sleep. She looked over his features for a moment. He was very good looking, even with a scar on his cheek. His flame red hair was long and silky. She took a few strands into her hands and felt it's smoothness.

She took the few strands closer to her face where she breathed in it's scent, which was that of a light homemade lavender soup. She then looked at Kenshin's face again. His expression was in a tight getsure, as if his nightmares were torturing him to the depths of his soul, like they were repeating over and over again.

She sighed softly to her self and conitnued to look over the man in front of her. Although he was still young, his shoulders were strong, his chest showed hints of fine muscle, due to harsh training and many kills she assumed.

She looked over his face again. She then lifted her hand to his face and gently caressed the cheek with the scar on it. It was pretty deep, she knew that it had been given to him from her desceased fiance. She looked at it deeply for a moment and then looked to Kenshin's closed lids. She imagined them opened, to where she could stare into their icy blue depths, to see the world as he did. She was certain that it would nearly scare her to death if she saw what he did.

She then slid her hand to his chin and caressed it with her thumb. She ran her fingers over his lips, they were warm and slightly moist. They looked very kissable, but she wouldn't dare to attempt it.

Her eyes closed for a moment...could she possibly change this man? Could she save him from his torture? Can he bring her peace again? Can this man show her...how to love again? These thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way back to her futon. She laid her head down and turned away from Kenshin. He was drawing her in...completely captivating her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, tomorrow would be another day of work and silence. She had to bring him out of the shell he was so tightly closed in. She would do her best tomorrow...tomorrow was a whole new day.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope it was boring to you guys :D I am going to work as hard as I can on this story :D It will get better, I feel that this chapter will be a rough start, but I have many plans for their time together :D I hope you will continue to read :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW~! **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
